powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aran Jainukul
Aran Jainukul is a teenage delinquent and the future Red Ranger of Power Rangers: Shadow Ops. Biography Aran comes of Thai ancestry, though his mother is half-Caucasian. His father worked for Ivory Tower Resources, but he was killed in a mysterious attack when Aran was still a child. The event, and the fact that Ivory Tower got out of paying life insurance through a loophole, left Aran with deep resentment towards the company. The family struggled to get by on odd jobs, and Aran fell in with a bad crowd. He dropped out of high school and began committing crimes, eventually working through a man named Franklin, who had connections to the Zigli family. Aran was hired to rob an office in an Ivory Tower building, which he was only too happy to do. However, when he got inside he discovered someone else was already there--a group of mysterious men in jumpsuits who attacked him. He was saved by a man dressed as a janitor. On his way out, he witnessed two Power Rangers pursuing one of the men. Curious, he followed and saw the man using unnatural powers to escape. The Yellow Ranger took Aran into custody shortly after that. Aran was taken back to the Rangers' base to be questioned. There, they made him an offer: help them find out more about the strangers, and they'd clean up his police records. He agreed and went out on the street again to learn more. Unfortunately, the Zigli family was already aware of his digging, and they sent his old friend Josh to ghost him. Aran fled, and would have gotten away if the monster hadn't taken his mother hostage to force him into the open. He took a severe beating, and passed out after the Rangers arrived to fight. He was brought in by Cheetrax, who managed to argue Morgan Tesla into activating his Zoodroid Link in order to both heal Aran's injuries and form a mental link with him, allowing him to be the human pilot of his technology. Aran got a blast of Cheetrax's most important memories during the transfer. He awoke a few hours later and was told he was now the Red Power Ranger of Shadow Ops. Upon learning that the other Rangers were still fighting Dozertech, and a new Megatech was on its way into reality, he decided it was time to pitch in. He and Cheetrax headed out, and despite the concerns of Captain Okoro, they convinced him to send in their Zord. They took down the Megatech and saved a falling skyscraper, though Aran passed out shortly after their victory. Personality A teenage delinquent. He’s very cocky, loud and arrogant, with a tendency to get into trouble because he doesn’t know when to shut up. He’s got a good heart, though, and hates seeing people get bullied. Arsenal To be added Appearance A Thai teenager with gelled black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Lean, hungry build. He has a number of tattoos all over his body. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Shadow Ops Category:Thantosiet